


Until The Day We Die

by SennaLaureen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knight!Kylo Ren, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smut, Top!Kylo Ren, and suddenly there was plot..., bottom!Hux, emperor!Hux, safeword, save sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLaureen/pseuds/SennaLaureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been seven years since the First Order gained the upper hand against the Resistance. The day following his ultimate victory Hux declared himself the Emperor of the Galaxy, and ruled it with an iron fist ever since, his loyal Knight always by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing art of Emperor!Hux and his Knight Kylo in the Kylux tag on tumblr.  
> ~~~~  
> I set the fic to be complete, though there might be an epilogue coming sometime in the future.

It’s been seven years, since the First Order gained the upper hand in the last showdown against the Resistance. After the surrender of the last system supportive of General Organa’s politics, Resistance had no other choice as to risk an open attack, and in the end all of Hux’ calculations were correct: Resistance ceased to exist.

That was not quite true, though. A few people survived the defeat and the following destruction of the Resistance by the First Order army, and were forced to hide, spread far away across the galaxy in an attempt to escape from Imperial hunters, who were sent to capture or kill every Resistance sympathizer. The day following the ultimate victory of the First Order Hux declared himself the Emperor of the Galaxy, and ruled it with an iron fist ever since.

Being the absolute dictator with a lot of enemies, Hux had a lot of allies, too. Kylo, who rebelled against Snoke long before Hux’ coronation, happily accepted the title Knight of the Emperor, which allowed him to perform his most desired job - protecting Hux from anything and everything -, and required him to be with Hux twenty four seven as his bodyguard. Some may find it annoying to be surrounded by the same person all the time, but right now Hux couldn’t be happier about the teeth dragging across his neck and down to his chest, where Kylo started biting and licking a hickey into his chest right above his heart, while his strong fingers dug into Hux’ thighs, leaving marks, pinning him down with the sheer physical force, and making the Emperor whimper in the most delicious way.

Hux’ hands were bound to the headboard by a velvet cloth, preventing him from touching Kylo, once his Knight strapped him of the last ounce of control over his own body. This was the entire point: to lose control after another day of exhausting power game, to give it up to someone Hux trusted with his life, someone who was able to reduce the Emperor of the Galaxy to his primal urges and didn’t want to destroy him and take his power for himself; who instead shattered Hux’ entire being into million pieces and put him back together again by a mere stripe of his tongue across Hux’ hard cock.

Hux knew that he was close, desperately close, as Kylo took him into his mouth and sucked, pressing his lips mercilessly tight, leaving no room to breathe, as Hux threw his head back. He was sure that he’d come already, if it weren’t for Kylo using the Force to prevent Hux from doing exactly that. He wasn’t afraid of Kylo’s all-encompassing powers though. They spoke about it, about how Kylo was allowed to use the Force to make sex even more enjoyable for both of them, but never to read Hux' thoughts without his explicit consent. Just like Kylo insisted on Hux memorizing a safeword as a result of it.

_If I can’t read your thoughts, I need you to be able to stop me, if I go too far._

In hindsight, Hux was happy about it, since he came to use the safeword two times, and both times it worked perfectly, making Kylo drop everything on the spot and ease Hux out of something that was no longer enjoyable for him.

Right now, however, Hux would have murdered Kylo, if he stopped. While his Knight kept hollowing his cheeks over Hux’ shaft, Kylo’s oil-slicked fingers spread him, preparing him, all while the hungry eyes never left Hux’, silently promising him all the moons from the sky.

Hux moaned inaudibly from the sheer overstimulation. He needed Kylo inside of him, and he needed Kylo to let him come at last. This was all that mattered right now. Finally he felt the fingers withdraw, and grab the undersides of his thighs instead, lifting his lower body, the ropes cutting into his ankles where he was bound to the bed ports.

Kylo positioned himself, and leaned forward with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Ready to take my cock, Emperor?”

Hux shivered at these words. He wasn’t able to form coherent words, face flushed and panting hard, but Kylo seemed to wait for an answer, the tip of his cock pressing agonizingly at Hux’ entrance.

“Say it!”

“Oh god, yes–! Please– just fuck me already!”

Kylo’s eyes went dark with desire.

“As you wish,” he whispered in Hux’ ear, and shoved himself all the way in in one violent thrust. Then Kylo stilled and took a short moment to carefully examine Hux’ expression, looking for signs of discomfort, but Hux’ back bowed at the intrusion, welcoming the mixture of pleasure and pain, and Hux looked up at Kylo pleading him to continue.

Kylo then dug his nails deeper into the flesh of Hux’ thighs, pressing his legs further apart and straining his ankles against the ropes, and set a merciless pace, thrusting hard into Hux, wringing one broken moan from him after another, as obscene sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled Hux’ private quarters.

The sight of Hux losing the last of his control impaled on Kylo’s cock made the latter grunt and lean forward to suck Hux’ bottom lip between his teeth, while their sweat-soaked bodies rocked together to the rhythm of Kylo’s thrusts. They were both near the end now, and Kylo used his powers to loosen the velvet cloth around Hux’ wrists, desperate to be touched too. The other didn’t hesitate to dig his nails along Kylo’s spine, and grab a handful of his black locks, pulling Kylo’s head back, gaining access to the Knight’s throat.

Almost on the verge, Kylo pressed his lips against Hux’ and licked tenderly inside his mouth.

“Come with me–” he pleaded, and let the hold of the Force, what prevented Hux from coming, disappear. “Hux, come for me!”

It was the combination of the Force-hold disappearing and hearing Kylo call his name that took Hux over the edge. With Kylo’s name on his lips he threw his head against the pillows and bowed his back, spilling in long spurts on his own stomach. The intensity of the orgasm made Hux’ vision white for a moment, red spots dancing before his eyes. With his entire body spasming, he tensed around Kylo’s cock, milking the most delicious orgasm from his Knight, readily accepting everything Kylo spilled deep inside his body.

Both went limp. The ropes on his ankles disappeared, allowing Hux to relax his legs. Kylo’s enormous weight comfortingly pressed down on Hux, his hot breath tickling his neck, and his softening cock still deep inside him. Kylo’s tongue lazily licked sweat off his neck, his fingers rifled through Hux’ hair, and despite his own drying come disgustingly gluing their stomachs together, Hux didn’t want to move a single finger. He was completely seated and content to spend the rest of his life lying here, enveloped by Kylo’s enormous body, lazily caressing his Knight's back up and down, pressing his lips to Kylo’s temple on occassion.

But Kylo had other plans. Ignoring Hux’ sound of protest, he slowly pulled out and stood up, albeit shakily, from the bed. Still blissful from the intense orgasm, Hux accomplished one annoying look at Kylo, before the adoration in the other’s eyes hit Hux full force. Kylo was smiling at him, beaming even, as he carefully lifted Hux off the bed bridal style.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Hux was silenced with a kiss, as Kylo proceeded to the bathroom, where he let Hux down into a bathtub already filled with warm water. Hux didn’t know he could relax his body even more after the mind-shattering orgasm only a minute ago, and yet here he was, closed eyes, slowly but steadily drifting asleep. The bathtub was big enough for both of them, and Kylo soon joined him, curling around Hux, pressing one last kiss on Hux’ lips, before both slipped into the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Barely any sleeping period didn't end with Hux waking up next to Kylo, but he never got tired of the sight - Kylo's limbs and broad body wrapped around him like his personal warm blanket, breath coming out in steady hot puffs against Hux' skin. If they spent their night in the big bed, Hux would more often than not wind up being pressed against Kylo's chest with his back - the Emperor of the Galaxy refused to refer to himself as the little spoon even in his thoughts -, but today Hux enjoyed the opportunity to watch his Knight sleep, his face relaxed, black hair spreading across his cheek and neck in curls, head pillowed on the edge of the bathtub. But even in this relaxed state of mind Kylo would stir up sometimes and pull Hux closer, as if he never laid down his duty to protect his Emperor.

Hux raised his hand and carefully as not to wake Kylo up rolled one black curl around his fingers, then traced his fingers in feather-light motions down the muscular shoulder blades, and further to the bicep of Kylo's right arm. The damp skin felt warmer than Hux' own, always did: somehow Hux possessed far less body heat than Kylo, and used every opportunity to absorb some of Kylo's warmth. The Knight never complained.

This was everything Hux ever wanted since he dared to admit to himself that he actually fell in love with Kylo, back on board of the Finalizer so many years ago, and no matter how smoothly everything went for them, he still feared the day this would end. It didn't matter whether it was going to be an assassination Kylo wouldn't be able to prevent, or the fall of Hux' Empire - something was going to end this piece of happiness they created for themselves and rip them apart, because Hux knew this world, he knew exactly the degree of cruelty and unfairness, that existed in this universe, and thinking that they could stay like this forever, preserve their own piece of paradise much longer, was naive at best. Sometimes he even wondered whether they already lived on borrowed time.

"Stop it," Kylo ripped Hux from his thoughts.

"I didn't give you permission to read my thoughts," Hux's voice lacked the edge though, he couldn't bring himself to be angry with Kylo.

"I don't. You just got that furrow again, the one that I hate and never want to see again." It was true though, Hux didn't feel the heavy presence of Kylo's Force signature in his head. Kylo opened his eyes, still sleepy, and shifted closer, pressing his face to Hux' neck, placing butterfly kisses behind Hux' ear. "Don't busy yourself with whatever you were thinking about right now."

With Kylo's hands roaming his body, it wasn't difficult to obey.

The annoying sound of the comm from his common room interrupted them. Hux cursed, and promised himself to turn this damn thing off before going to sleep next time. Kylo let out a displeased grunt against Hux' collarbone, and continued licking his way down to the navel, not planning to let his lover go any time soon. Hux wasn't even completely sure he wanted to. He allowed himself to stay in the circle of Kylo's arms for one more minute, until the sound of the comm went over to alarm noise, which meant big trouble, a matter that required Emperor to attend it immediately.

Hux signed. "You know I need to answer that, right?"

Kylo's only answer was the tip of his tongue pressing deep into Hux' navel, making the Emperor shiver.

As much as Hux regretted it, though, he still wormed his way out of Kylo's arms and legs, and pressed a kiss to the damp hair as a form of apology. He would never allow anyone to see him in anything but his official uniform, let alone the bathrobe he hurriedly put on on his way, so Hux set the comm to audio only from his end, and looked up to the hologram of Captain Phasma, another one of his loyal allies.

"My Emperor!" Phasma was as professional as ever, but something ticked Hux off about this call. Something was seriously off. Suddenly a cold shiver ran down his spine, and Hux suppressed the urge to end this call and just hide here, in his personal bubble of happiness with Kylo for just a little longer.

This was absurd. He was the Emperor, and he didn't hold this position for all of seven years by running away from the slightest trouble.

"Our hunters caught-- another Resistance member," Hux was seriously thrown off by the little break Phasma made.

"What's the matter, Captain? You know the protocols. Extract as much information about other members or sympathizers, and then execute them. I struggle to see the need to comm me over this."

The ice in Hux' voice made Phasma clutch her weapon tighter, the motion only visible to the trained eye of those who know Captain for as long as Hux.

Warm hands suddenly encircled his middle, pressing Hux back against a solid body. Kylo pressed a kiss into his hair, and Hux felt a calming wave of the Force coming his way and soothing his nerves.

"The matter is the identity of the prisoner, Sir," Phasma shifted from one foot to another. "It's Leia Organa."

The warm wave disappeared this very second, and Kylo's body turned into a stone-cold statue behind Hux. Phasma's hologram was shifting nervously again, as the silence dragged on, but Hux couldn't bring himself to speak. He simply didn't know that to say.

He knew who was Leia to Kylo, and that happened to Kylo's father, but they never spoke about Kylo's past before he became a Knight of Ren, before Snoke poisoned his mind, just like they never spoke about Hux' childhood: there was never the necessity to bring it up. Now, it seems, the situation changed at its core, because without Kylo's opinion on that matter Hux couldn't - wouldn't! - decide how to proceed with Leia Organa as his prisoner. The situation had a huge political weight, with Leia being Hux' biggest opponent, but Hux would never make a decision - political or otherwise - that could harm Kylo in any way.

Kylo let go of Hux and disappeared, as silent as ever. Hux turned his head to see where his bodyguard went to, but he needed to end the conversation with Phasma before he could do anything else.

"Captain Phasma, bring Leia Organa to the Castle and see for yourself that she is treated according to her status. I will comm back as soon as I can."

He cut the connection, trusting Phasma to handle the situation in his hopefully short absence, and turned around to look for Kylo, though he still didn't shake his own shock and had no idea that to say or to do.

He checked the bathroom, but Kylo wasn't there. The bedroom was now the only option left. Hux went through the door and found Kylo collecting his clothes from the floor and get dressed. His face was carefully guarded, no emotions to be read, even to Hux, who learned to read the Knight like an open book throughout the years they spent together. Hux swallowed.

"Kylo."

The other man turned around towards Hux, his face still void of any emotions. He didn't want to admit it even to himself, but the lack of emotions scared the shit out of Hux - it reminded him of that happened eight years ago.

It was absurd, really - Kylo enjoyed Hux' implicit trust, but Hux couldn’t help himself breaking out in cold sweat at the sight of Kylo’s cold eyes, his face made of stone - a sharp contrast to the smile Kylo gave Hux as he lifted him from the bed only a couple of hours before.

Hux clenched his fists, effectively banishing this stupid panic. Kylo would never hurt him, the thought alone was simply wrong. Kylo was just thrown off by the news, that’s all.

“What should I do with Leia?”

A short pause, in which Kylo continued staring at Hux.

“I want to execute her.”

For the second time since he woke up today Hux felt like he was knocked over with something really heavy.

"You want what?!" It was unusual of Hux to let his emotions get the better of him, but he was already on the verge from the news that they captured Leia Organa of all people, and Kylo staring at him absolutely emotionless, his cold eyes bringing him back to all those years ago, when Kylo powered his lightsaber and moved towards Hux with the aim of chasing the weapon straight through Hux' chest, was the icing on the cake of his emerging panic attack.

Hux handled all the crises during his seven years of ruling the galaxy, but the only thing he couldn't deal with was Kylo Ren's Dark Side. Only a faint reminder of that had Hux paralyzed with fear.

But offence is the best defense, and Hux made a step forward. "She is your mother, and you still want her executed?!"

Kylo's eyes flashed dangerously. "No," he replied calmly, "I want to execute her **_myself_**."

Something was wrong. Hux felt the Force hum around him, and it wasn't the calming and reassuring stream Kylo sometimes sent his way. This time it felt like a sharpened weapon, turned against Hux, ready to close around his neck and cut his air supply. He made a step backwards.

"Kylo!" Hux' shaking voice seemed to snap Kylo out of his trance. His eyes widened, and he immediately turned around and fled the room. The pressure of the Force around Hux disappeared and he took a shaky breath. He knew that he had to go after Kylo, that something was wrong and Kylo needed him right now, but he couldn't bring himself to move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eight years earlier**

_The noise from the automatic door tore General Hux from his thoughts. He checked the monitor and opened the door for Phasma. She saluted him._

_"General, Supreme Leader Snoke wants to see you."_

_Hux' heart skipped a beat. Kylo Ren was been called to Snoke's Throne room three hours ago. Since then nobody entered or left the room. In this time Hux busied himself with reports about the second Starkiller project, trying not to think about the way Kylo kissed him last night. Like it was a Goodbye. Like he was apologizing for something. Like he desperately wanted to stop the time._

_His face a mask, as usual, he accompanied Phasma through the corridors of the Temple, unable to tame his thoughts. The worst about this situation was that Hux couldn't analyze it levelheadedly. On the one hand he never had to deal with emotions as strong as they were now between him and Kylo, on the other hand his knowledge of the Force wasn't enough to determine how that thing they had influenced Kylo's training, and that Snoke thought of it. Did Snoke deem him a distraction for Kylo, a threat to his apprentice's progress? Did he care at all? Would he punish them for getting involved not only sexually, but emotionally?_

Would he punish Kylo?

_Something big moved deep inside his stomach, and suddenly Hux realized that crept just below the surface of his subconsciousness for a long while already - he didn't want to seek Snoke's approval. He didn't want to bow down to him anymore. Hux - and his father before him - spent all his life building the First Order, it was his ideas and tactics that formed and strengthened the organization and made it that it was now - a political power that was strong enough to dominate the galaxy, and Hux couldn't for his life remember the exact reason they started obeying this creature like it was God, and not some ugly alien with a thousand year old disintegrating body and Force sensitivity that was barely bigger than Kylo's._

_The scales fell from his eyes, and everything appeared in a completely different light. They obeyed Snoke because when he first approached the First Order, he seemed to be almighty, his powers - especially the foreseeing of the future - surpassed everything they have ever seen. The alliance with him seemed essential to their fight against the Resistance and the Senate. Snoke skillfully manipulated them all, using their fascination with his powers and their fear, and by the time Kylo and other Force users, whose powers rivaled Snoke's, joined the First Order, nobody questioned Snoke anymore and he took the ridiculous title Supreme Leader._

_The First Order can never thrive with him at the head. Snoke solely used the First Order as the means to achieve his own goals, whatever they are, and will undoubtedly abandon them all after._

_The anxiety in Hux' chest was replaced by seething rage, as he realized that he spent over a decade putting someone in the position of power, whose highest priority wasn't the well-being of the First Order and its goals._

_Hux blamed himself for this mistake. He was one of those people who allowed Snoke to deceive them and take the lead. Now it was on him to make up for this mistake, or die trying._

_Right before they came in sight of the two Stormtroopers who guarded the door to Snoke's room, he stopped. Phasma made one step ahead before turning around, looking at him through her metallic mask._

_"General?"_

_"Phasma, answer me one question," even if she was surprised that he addressed her without her title for the first time ever, she didn't act upon it. "If it came down to it, who do you pledge allegiance to, me or Snoke?" He deliberately left out Snoke's title as well._

_Asking such a question was high treason, but Hux was sure that it would end today either way, so why not raise the stakes._

_Phasma tilted her head._

_"I'm loyal to you, Sir."_

_The answer shocked Hux, and fed that little flame of hope deep inside him: even if he came out on top today, which was highly unlikely, he had at least one person he could rely on._

_Hux nodded, certain that Phasma was perfectly able to understand the extent of his gratitude, and proceeded towards his doom._

_The two Stormtroopers opened the door for him, and Phasma stayed behind, watching as the General was swallowed by the darkness behind it, and the door closed again. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to change._

_Behind the door Hux paused for a moment, allowing his eyes to adapt. The corridor in front of him was short, and ended in a right-hand turn. He took a deep breath. No matter what waited for him around the corner - victory or death -, at least he was going to see Kylo one last time._

_Snoke was just as big as his hologram. He sat on the throne in the middle of a large, otherwise empty, room. His features were hidden in the shadow, the only weak ray of sunshine illuminating the figure at Snoke's feet._

_It was Kylo. He sat on the ground, legs crossed underneath him, facing his Master. The Knight seemed to meditate, unmoving even after Hux' approaching steps echoed in the room._

_Hux stopped a few feet away from Kylo, and looked up at the creature in the shadows. "Supreme Leader Snoke, you wished to see me." He internally grimaced at this masquerade - there was no doubt that Snoke knew about his change of heart._

_"General, I'm glad to see you," Snoke's voice was like honey laced with deadly poison. "I sent for you to discuss the new Starkiller project, but I see now that we have more important matters to speak about."_

_"Why don't we drop this unnecessary act and come to the core of things?" Hux' entire body shook with anger. "The core that you are not fit to lead the First Order. You are not the one who will lead us to true victory. You will lead us to your personal victory, whatever it is, and then abandon us. Thus I demand from you to step away and leave the leadership of the First Order to someone more fit for it, someone who actually invested entire life into building and nurturing it. I demand that you step away and let **me** lead the Order."_

_Hux wasn't stupid - there was no way for him to win this battle, not when Snoke could crush his bones with the Force any second and be done with it, and yet he couldn't refrain from throwing all his anger and hatred at Snoke, knowing exactly that Snoke was in his head - barely noticeable, the disgusting feeling of something slimy and decayed was spreading further and further into his thoughts, feelings and memories, turning him inside out, looking for something._

_Snoke leaned forward, his face, now illuminated by sunshine, was triumphant - he found Hux' memories featuring Kylo._

_"You disappoint me, General. I thought your loyalty was unshakable. Apparently I was wrong. All those years of being my confidant, and you throw it all away, for what? For nothing. Now I need to find a new confidant, someone who can execute my orders without questioning my authority. But first, you will receive your punishment."_

_This was the first time throughout the encounter that Kylo moved. He raised to his feet and turned towards Hux. His face was void of emotions, his eyes found Hux' and kept his gaze, while his right hand pulled out his lightsaber and activated it._

_Hux' heart stopped beating._

_Snoke wasn't going to kill him himself. He was going to make Kylo do it, after he searched Hux' memories and ensured for himself that Hux really, truly loved Kylo. The epitome of cruelty, Snoke's ultimate punishment - death at the hand of the beloved one._

_"Kylo..."_

_"Shut up," Kylo's voice was detached, as if he absolutely didn't care that was happening, as if the real Kylo, the one who desperately kissed him last night, was replaced by a machine. The Knight slowly moved forward._

_Hux wanted to say something - he wasn't going to go down without a fight -, but found himself completely paralyzed by Snoke, the Force pressing him down like a mountain._

_Kylo stopped right in front of him, his lightsaber pointed at Hux' heart, eyes cold and uncaring. Hux didn't know which hurt more - to be killed by the one you love, or to know that the beloved person was turned into emotionless killing machine._

_In the face of his imminent death Hux reached into his own memories and pulled to the light all those moments, that made his heart swell with love: Kylo spread all over his bed, sleeping peacefully, Kylo wholeheartedly laughing, trembling lips pressing against his in that turned to be their last kiss. Snoke controlled his body down to the last muscle, but he couldn't control his thoughts, and Hux wanted to die with Kylo from his memories in his mind, not the monster what hold a lightsaber at his chest._

_Kylo didn't move. The tip of his weapon was an inch from Hux' heart, burning his clothes, but it stilled, prolonging his torture. Hux was sure this was part of the sadistic game Snoke played with them._

_Suddenly, Kylo's face distorted, and a single tear rolled down his cheek._

**Kylo!...**

_The Knight quickly pulled his right hand with the lightsaber to the left and turned around, throwing his weapon towards the ugly face behind him, simultaneously extending his left arm in the same trajectory. The red lightsaber froze in mid-air between Kylo and Snoke, the tip pointing right between the creature's eyes, caught in the invisible fight of two Forces._

_Kylo screamed, extended arm shaking with the effort, while Snoke's face convulsed in silent rage, the weapon vibrating between them. Hux needed a moment to realize that he was set free, Snoke's powers wholly concentrated on deflecting Kylo's attack, and another to grab his blaster pistol and shoot at Snoke in a desperate attempt at distracting him._

_The bolt sunk into the creature's shoulder, and only a millisecond later the red lightsaber was buried to the hilt between Snoke's eyes._

_The room quaked violently, the Force rolling off Snoke in a deafening wave. They watched as the enormous body collapsed on itself in front of the throne, Snoke's flesh affected by an accelerated decaying process, until there was nothing left but the robe._

_Silence rang in Hux' ears. He let go of his blaster, as Kylo's knees gave out and he started falling headlong. Hux caught the Knight, and they both sank to the ground. Kylo pressed his face to Hux' neck, and let out a muffled sob, his fingers clutching the fabric of Hux' coat._

_"Kylo..." Hux let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding, and pressed his arms around the Knight's trembling shoulders, burying his nose in Kylo's hair. The terror of Kylo's Dark Side didn't subside just yet, but Hux suppressed his illogical emotions: Kylo clung to him like he was afraid Hux would disappear, and the last remnants of an emotionless machine pointing a lightsaber at him dissolved, replaced by Kylo,_ **his** _Kylo, with tears soaking Hux' coat, and a full range of emotions on his face._

_He cupped Kylo's face, making the Knight look him in the eyes. "It's fine, Kylo, we made it. He is dead," his own voice was unsteady, and Hux only now realized he was crying as well._

_"I almost... I.... Hux, I'm so sorry...!"_

_Unable to hear Kylo's pleading voice, Hux pressed their lips together. The kiss was salty, but exactly that both of them needed to overcome the initial shock._

_They stayed like this for another moment, foreheads pressed together, breathing evening out. Kylo finally let go of Hux' coat and caressed the other's cheek instead._

_From far away they heard voices screaming and running towards them. The fight must have attracted everyone's attention for miles around._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

Hux went through his memories again and again, analyzing and trying to decide whether it was really the Dark Side of Kylo rearing its ugly head at the news of Leia Organa being captured, or just Kylo slipping and losing his temper.

It's been two days since Kylo disappeared, and Hux was worried sick for his Knight, who never left his side. But Hux feared not only for Kylo, he feared that would happen once he found Kylo, and it turned out that he succumbed to the Dark Side.

Would Kylo attempt to kill him again, like before? Would Hux be able to stop him this time?

The Emperor turned around in his large bed, and tried to catch up to some sleep he knew wouldn't come to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already plotted out, and will be posted in a couple of days!
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank everyone who commented on the previous chapters! Your feedback helped me a whole lot with that chapter!
> 
>  **Warning:** A part of this chapter will be dark, down to suicidal thoughts, so if you are sensitive about this I recommend to skip it or at least be careful!

"I have good news! The Knight is no longer by the Emperor's side!"

"Are you sure? I can't recall him ever leaving the Emperor!"

"Yes! We need a plan, and quick! There are only two days till the Imperial Parade!"

"...Do you know where the Knight is, and why he left?"

"I don't know what happened between them, but he is on Jakku. The Emperor sent out seekers after him, but it doesn't seem like he knows where to even start looking. And before you ask - no, two days are not enough to travel from Jakku to Imperial Capitol, so we better start planning! This might be our only chance!"

~~~~~~

Kylo woke up from another nightmare and bent over the edge of the bed, emptying his stomach on the floor. His entire body was covered in sweat, and it wasn't because of the hot air of the desert planet he chose as a hiding place.

He "rented" a room in one of the smaller villages of Jakku four days ago, and didn't leave it ever since, trying to meditate sitting on the poor excuse for a bed, but falling asleep from exhaustion instead. Sleep didn't help, it only brought up horrible nightmares, where Kylo saw himself doing things, that made his skin crawl.

He didn't understand that was happening, why he attacked Hux, or why he dreamed of hurting his lover in so many truly disgusting ways, and he felt helpless and terrified, losing control over his own body and mind. Kylo wished nothing more than to return to Hux, make sure that nothing happened to him in his absence, and to apologize for the attack - but he was terrified to lose control again and truly hurt Hux. With Snoke poisoning the majority of his past life, Kylo thought he knew agony, but to deem himself a danger to the person he loved more than himself was a whole new level of despair. He felt it once - when Snoke convinced him that killing Hux would truly kill the last remaining Light in him, something that failed to happen when he killed his father - and he hoped to never have to feel it again, and yet here he was, stranded on Jakku without a ship or a plan of getting back home, because he wanted to be as far as possible from Hux in case he woke up one day and decided to act on those nightmares. The longer the journey back to the Capitol, the bigger was the chance that he would come to his senses along the way and stop himself.

He stood up from the bed and went over to the only other piece of furniture in this hole - a table, and splashed some water from the big bowl on his face. It smelled foul, and tasted even worse, but Kylo wasn't about to complain, or get fresher water - the less he was seen the better. Not even his powers were strong enough to manipulate the memories of the entire village.

He looked down into the bowl: the water calmed enough for him to see his own reflection on its surface. Paler than usual and with dark circles under his eyes, he looked like shit. For the umpteenth time he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself enough to come even remotely close to a state of mind that would allow him to meditate. Meditation was his only chance in finding out that was wrong with him.

It didn't work.

He scowled at himself, returning to the bed. It looked like this was his end, after all. Kylo decided for a while already, that if everything failed, he had to end his own life. It would be simply part of his job as Emperor's Knight - protecting Hux one last time.

Suddenly, he was at peace again, for the first time in days.

_As soon as I'm gone, everything will be fine._

Would Hux even miss him?

He would. But Hux is strong. He will be over it eventually.

Kylo lied across the small bed, one arm covering his eyes, trails of tears on either side of his face completely unnoticed. He let his powers float, trying to see the future, Hux ruling his Empire, someone faceless by his side to smile at, the same way Hux smiled at him, but he couldn't. Instead, his thoughts turned backwards, to their shared past, the memories of the eight years shining bright like suns.

General Hux, always cold and collected like a machine, suddenly radiating the warm feeling of love towards him, when they closed the door to Hux' private quarters behind them, hands grasping at Kylo's clothes and yanking him closer for a kiss.

The Emperor standing still on the balcony, in front of the entire First Order, in his black-red-gold attire, people loyally kneeling beneath him, and Kylo's chest wells up with pride on Hux' behalf.

Their bodies moving together to the beat of the music playing in Hux' quarters, mimicking all the couples that danced at the ball earlier, Hux laughing his ass off, while their feet effortlessly performed the dance moves.

Hux' body, pressed against his chest, so small and fragile, his expression so open and vulnerable as he smiles at Kylo, laughs about something, their naked skin damp from that they did just a minute ago.

Hux being gentle and mindful as he moved inside Kylo, the few times they changed their common roles, their lips pressed together, and barely audible 'I love you' reaching Kylo's ears, their bodies flush against each other, hearts beating in unison.

Countless moments, each carefully stored and cherished deep in Kylo's mind.

He would have loved to create more of those memories.

Sudden urge to see Hux, to feel him in his arms, look into his eyes one last time overwhelmed Kylo, and his face contorted, chocking back a sob.

He didn't want to die.

"Pathetic."

Caught off guard, Kylo jumped to his feet, his lightsaber ready to slay any intruder.

It was Luke Skywalker, his former master.

Kylo blinked once, twice. The vision didn't disappear, standing right next to the opposite wall. Instead Luke let out a short laugh.

"What are you? A Force ghost? You are dead."

"It doesn't matter that I am. That matters though, is what you are doing right now."

"What?" Kylo lowered his weapon, returning it to his belt. Suddenly it dawned on him: It wasn't Luke's Force ghost. His former master would never appear to him even if Kylo wanted. No, it was Kylo's Light side speaking, having taken Luke's form. After Snoke's death Kylo stopped trying to eradicate the Light inside him - Hux loved him the way he was, and that was more than enough to stop trying to change himself.

"What do you mean what I am doing?"

"Do you really think you will save him by killing yourself? How many assassinations did you prevent? How many times did you have to use the Force to save his life?"

Too many to count. The Emperor had a lot of enemies.

"Your job won't be done if you kill yourself. It is an easy way out." Kylo knew instantly, that the vision was right. Killing himself right now would only allow their enemies to succeed the next time, and his stomach turned by the thought of that might happen to Hux, if they did.

"You could try being a man for a change and face the problem, instead of running away. Didn't you grow up already by killing Snoke? Didn't you leave your whiny man-child phase behind by leaving the creepy temple of this filthy Sith following your new master?"

"Make your weakness your strength. Hux is your weakness, but at the same time you are most powerful when you protect him, so _protect him_! Don't let anything happen to him, by anyone's hand including your own."

Kylo blinked and Luke disappeared, as if he never been there in the first place, which wasn't all that implausible, given that Luke could've simply been an illusion of his exhausted mind.

Illusion or not, Luke was right: he had to deal with whatever was poisoning his mind and return to Hux as soon as possible. Suicide was not an option. Living to protect his Emperor was the only way.

Kylo took place on the bed again, legs crossed underneath, hands placed on his knees - a position he spent a lot of time in since he arrived here, trying to meditate. This time, however, he succeeded in calming his breathing and his heart, and opened his mind, letting the Force flow through him.

He opened his eyes and found himself in the temple again, the throne room where Snoke resided for as long as Kylo knew him. It was just as Kylo remembered it: the massive throne in the middle of the room, the corners in complete darkness, one single ray of sunshine falling on the small spot in front of the throne, where he usually meditated, when Snoke demanded it.

The room was empty, though there was something strange about it. It took Kylo a moment to realize that all the walls were covered in thick dark slime, that slowly run down. He felt bile rise in his throat at that sight.

"Welcome back, my dear apprentice," it was Snoke's voice, and it came out of nowhere. Kylo's heart skipped a beat, as he grabbed his lightsaber.

Seemed like today was the Day of Dead Masters.

"Don't compare me to this pathetic expression of light in form of Luke Skywalker you had earlier. Unlike him, I am still alive."

"It's impossible, we killed you! You are dead!"

"My body is dead, but years of residing in your head, my dear Kylo, allowed me to take permanent residence here once you killed me. You didn't realize you had a passenger. Now I am part of you _. I am your Dark Side._ "

Kylo's hands were trembling. This room covered in disgusting slime with Snoke's remaining conscience existed in his mind all this time, and he had no idea! He could have hurt Hux anytime...

"You were sending me those nightmares! You made me want to hurt Hux, you filled me with uncontrollable rage, so hot that I thought chocking the life out of him would be appropriate punishment for calling Leia my mother! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He was ready to lash out, to erase Snoke from his mind once and for all, but he had no idea how to do that: Snoke's scoffing laugher had so source, no visible embodiment he could slay with the lightsaber.

He had to calm down and find a way.

"You had waited all those years, why? Why didn't you try to make me kill Hux earlier?" Kylo talked, while he scanned the room. Too many spots remained in the dark, too many corners were still invisible, and he didn't know how to illuminate them.

"I waited for an appropriate moment of emotional turmoil and vulnerability in you, otherwise you'd overpowered me. The news about Leia threw you off enough for me to try."

"But you failed! Hux is fine, I didn't do him any harm! And I won't let you influence me again!"

Snoke didn't answer, but laughed sardonically, as if his failure didn't discourage him in any way. As if he didn't fail at all.

Kylo suddenly noticed the unusual exhaustion that spread in his limbs. The dark, disgusting presence that was Snoke's Force signature pressed down on him, robbing him of the will to fight. He grasped for air, lowering his lightsaber.

'You don't have to do this alone, Kylo.' It was Luke's voice. 'Open the door and let the Light help you.'

_But how?_

Kylo turned around and saw the door that usually led to the rest of the temple. He ran towards it, and Snoke's laugher abruptly changed into an angry scream. His hands already on the big doorknobs, Kylo felt Snoke try to stop him with all his power. He fought against it and threw the doors open.

Behind them was a brightly illuminated room that Kylo recognized as the entrance hall of the Imperial Palace. A familiar figure stood with the back to him, in the shadow of the balcony.

Kylo gasped at the sight. He knew it wasn't real, that everything here was inside his mind, and Hux, clothed in this red-gold-black robe, leaned on a marble column, was a memory from after the coronation, but it still filled his heart with joy.

A painful scream tore Kylo from the sight, and he turned around. Snoke's throne room was now brightly illuminated by the light streaming through the open doors. The corners were now perfectly visible, and the only dark spot that remained was behind the throne. He ran towards it.

Hiding in the shadow of the massive throne was a much smaller version of Snoke, crouching and hissing at the light that closed around him, clutching his robe. Kylo powered his lightsaber and pointed at the creature's chest.

Suddenly, Snoke started chuckling, louder and louder, until it merged into a laughing fit.

"You may kill me now, but I still won! As soon as he is dead you will finally succumb to the Dark Side and I will take over your body! You will _beg_ me to!"

_As soon as he is dead._

Kylo's heart stopped beating.

Still laughing, Snoke extended his arm, pointing at something behind Kylo. He turned his head around to look, mindful not to expose his back to his enemy.

The back wall of the room disappeared, instead there was a projection of the Imperial Palace, the square filled with people celebrating and cheering. Kylo recognized the Parade, that happened every year, and was the cause of his head ache - Hux insisted on holding a speech from the balcony of the Palace at the beginning, which made him a perfect target for assassins. Almost every year Kylo had to prevent some sort of assault.

"This time you won't be around."

The air suddenly disappeared from his lungs, as Kylo watched Hux enter the balcony. He usually accompanied him, standing behind and watching silently, and then kneeling together with the crowd beneath them, but not this time: Hux was alone, his face an unreadable mask.

Kylo watched, horrified, as a blaster shot hit Hux in the chest, and his body jerked backwards, hitting the glass door of the balcony. His hand squeezed the lightsaber, as Hux' body slowly dropped to the floor, leaving a trail of blood on the glass, pain twisting his face. Soldiers came running, shouting, but Kylo kept his gaze on Hux, his body on the ground, blood spreading from the wound on his chest, eyes already unseeing. Hux' lips formed something again and again, but no sound came out. Kylo somehow knew it was his name.

Hux went still long before the medical team knelt beside him. At this point the projection went grey, and slowly disappeared.

Kylo didn't need Snoke to tell him it was a vision of the future, powered by the Force. He knew that this is that was going to happen in a little less than two days.

And he was two and a half days away from the Capitol.

Snoke laughed again behind him, and suddenly hot, blinding rage overtook Kylo. He twirled around and sliced the creature in half, hitting it again and again with his lightsaber, until nothing was left of Snoke.

'Kylo!' Luke's voice reached him from far away, and he forced himself to calm down. Heavily breathing, he turned his lightsaber off and fell to his knees, chocking on a sob.

It was all a trap, everything from the beginning was part of Snoke's plan, and he fell for it, like a little boy. Tears streamed down his cheeks, the sight of Hux' lifeless body in a puddle of blood ingrained in his mind.

Suddenly Kylo felt so helpless, exhaustion creeping up and desperation slowly sinking it's claws in him. He didn't have enough time to come back to the Capitol to prevent the assassination - no ship in the entire galaxy was fast enough, considered he could even find one here, on Jakku.

He punched the ground and screamed.

'You still can make it,' Luke's voice once again grounded him, sending one small spark of hope through Kylo's mind. 'Trust the Force.'

With that, the voice disappeared. He took one moment to breathe in and out, pushing back the crippling feeling of helplessness. Luke's voice - which really was only his own subconscious - was right: he had to try to save Hux and prevent the assassination. He let Snoke lure him into a trap like a nine year old, but he won't sit around and cry like one, while his lover was being killed.

With this thought in mind he jumped to his feet and broke his meditative state, returning to reality of a small room on Jakku.

He will try to find a good ship, and reach the Capitol in time. He owed Hux that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all the wonderful people who left lovely comments and encouraged me to finish this story!
> 
>  **Warning:** this chapter contains - yet again - angst.  
>  Enjoy!

Blood.

There was blood. So much blood.

It was everywhere. On his hands, on the robe, all over the white marble of the balcony.

On ginger hair.

Kylo wanted to scream, but no sound left his throat, and he just stared at the body in front of him.

Lifeless body.

His hand cupped one side of Hux' face, smearing blood all across the pale skin, the other still kept pressing against the gashing wound on the chest, trying to force the blood and the life back inside.

The body under his palm was calm, the heart motionless, mind silent and empty.

Hux as Kylo knew and loved him, ceased to exist. Every emotion he ever felt, every memory he possessed, now was dying with the brain cells in this body, slowly but inevitably. The realization washed over Kylo like a tsunami and wrenched a broken sob from the Knight.

He didn't make it. He was there and yet too late to do anything. He watched for the second time as the blaster hit Hux in the chest.

He watched but didn't prevent it.

Useless.

He was so useless.

A pathetic excuse for a human being.

Actually, not even that. With Hux' body growing colder and colder, Kylo Ren was dying as well, because he lived only for Hux, to serve him, to protect him. To love him. To live through him.

And now, that the Emperor was dead, his kingdom would inevitably fall apart, starting with his Knight.

Kylo cupped both Hux' cheeks and hovered over his face, looking into the dead eyes his lover for the last time. He then pressed their lips together, tasting blood and craving it. "Let me serve you in the afterlife. Please. Let me follow you."

Silence.

" _Bran!_..." But as much as Kylo pleaded, nobody answered anymore - Hux was truly gone now, as if he never been there in the first place.

And suddenly nothing made sense. The galaxies clashed together in a complete chaos and fell down, down, down into Hux' dead eyes....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kylo Ren woke up with a jolt, panting and fisting the sheets of the small cot. The scarce interior of the small spaceship reminded him that it was a nightmare and he was merely on the way to the Capitol, and wasn't late. Not yet, at least.

Kylo fell back on the pillow, shaking away the last traces of the nightmare, concentrating on the pull of hyperspace travel instead, and left the bed to check the control panel of the ship he miraculously stumbled upon on Jakku.

It was good that he woke up, he discovered: the ship would soon arrive at the next knot and leave hyperspace, and he would have to prepare it for the next hyperspace jump, calculating the route from the point he arrived to the one as close as possible to the Capitol. The very last jump would bring him straight to the station on Capitol, where he would leave that pile of garbage and look for a quick way to the Palace. Due to the Parade there will be a lot of people travelling the same route.

Kylo cursed himself for the umpteenth time already for leaving his personal comm unit behind as he ran away. He could have comfortably contacted Hux and told him that he saw in the future, but the damn thing was still somewhere in Hux' quarters. Probably kicked under the bed, as they rushed to free each other from the clothes, before falling on the bed.

The happier times. Kylo smiled, lost in the memory for a moment, leaning back in the pilot chair. It was now entirely on him to save the future where they would fall on that bed again together.

He was probably suspected to be a deserter by now. Kylo doubted Hux had time to get involved in the process, while simultaneously preparing for the Parade and leading the search for him. The decision would be made by the military judge, as far as Kylo remembered the laws. He had another three days to show up and explain himself, before the judge would declare him a deserter and fair game, though the soldiers are instructed to prefer arrest over firing on sight.

It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered now was Hux' life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He tried to limit using his Force to divide the sea of people in front of him to a minimum, since it distracted him from looking for the assassins. The Parade would reach its high point in just a few moments, when the Emperor would enter the balcony to give his loyal citizens his speech. Kylo frantically sifted through the minds of people who were located approximately in the same area where the blaster shot came from in his vision, but every mind he entered was filled with celebrating and joy, not the plan to destroy the Empire. Almost under the balcony, he played with the thought of preventing Hux from entering the balcony with the Force, but given how hard it already was for Kylo to find them in the crowd, it would only result in the assassins escaping and going into hiding, and he wanted to kill or catch them, so they wouldn't even attempt to hurt Hux again.

Suddenly people cheered, their heads turned up to the balcony. Hux came in sight, pushing the curtains away with one elegant movement of his hand, wearing the fine red-black-gold robe, a sword on his hip, though Kylo didn't have time to admire his lover's attire. He only had one chance.

The balcony was too high even for him. Kylo jumped to the top of a column that was to the right of it, and pushed off again, while powering his lightsaber, so he could reflect the blaster shot in midair before his feet landed on the white railing right in front of Hux. He concentrated and followed the trail of the blaster shot all the way back to the source and located the man, who stood in the middle of the crowd, just so he could break his neck with one smooth movement of his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another shot coming from the opposite side of the crowd and sent it to the sky with one swing of his weapon. Worried cries came from the crowd, though nobody gave in to the panic.

A body crushing to the ground behind him made his heart skip a beat, and he twirled around. Hux stood above the corpse of another assassin with his sword covered in blood. Kylo felt a jolt of pride: for a second he forgot that Hux could handle himself just fine.

Another desperate shot came from the platform to the right and Kylo made it explode half-way, while chocking the woman, who held the weapon.

The last threat dropped to the ground, and Kylo took a deep breath, deactivating his weapon and extending his powers to check if it was really the last one. Satisfied with the lack of aggression he jumped down from the railing, as Phasmas soldiers stormed in. Two of them ran towards the corpse, securing it, two others took stance next to the Emperor, asking him if he was wounded and watching out for any other treat to his life. The others ran towards him and pointed their blasters at his head.

"It's fine, lower your weapons..." Hux spoke up, but before he could finish, Kylo turned to him and knelt on one knee, placing the lightsaber on the ground before him and exposing his neck.

It was a gesture of loyalty. Kylo's assumption that he was now suspected of treason turned out to be right, and Phasmas soldiers just acted according to protocol. He needed to show them and the crowd beneath them that he was still loyal to the Emperor.

Hux was still for a fraction of a second, and then made a step towards Kylo, holding his sword lowered in front of him. Kylo turned his head to the left and placed his lips to the cold steel, above the spot with the blood of the assassin. He looked up to Hux, silently asking for forgiveness and taking in the sight of his beloved one. The last week was one single nightmare, and Hux, alive and save, looking down on him with a tender expression in his eyes lifted a mountain off Kylo's mind.  

While his eyes were locked with Hux', he could practically feel the tension falling away from the soldiers around them, and they lowered their weapons. Hux sheathed his sword, signaling that he accepts the apology and takes his Knight back into service. Would he have refused, he'd slashed Kylo's exposed throat.

As Kylo rose to his feet, Captain Phasma, followed by two soldiers, stormed the balcony. She saluted.

"My Emperor, we secured the corpses of the assassins, and currently search for any information they can give us on their identity or allies."

"Inform me immediately about any progress. Any casualties?"

"Zero, my Emperor."

"Very well," Hux dismissed them, and the soldiers left Hux and Kylo alone on the balcony. The Emperor turned towards the crowd and Kylo retreated, taking his usual position behind and to the left of the Emperor.

 _"Citizens of the Empire!"_ The worried buzzing stopped and thousands of faces turned towards their Emperor. _"I apologize for the interruption. There are people who despise me; there are people who despise the Empire, something that you and I built together, and they will try to destroy the peace we acquired. Whenever that happens, it is important to hold on to what is right, and take care of each other. Only together we can achieve happiness and peace, only together we can protect our world."_

 _"Citizens of the Empire! Are you happy?"_ The crowd started cheering. _"Are you satisfied?"_ The cheering intensified, people held up their drinks, waved little banners with the Imperial crest. _"Then celebrate! This day is about all of you, because **YOU ARE THE EMPIRE!** "_ Hux held up his arms towards the crowd.

People started chanting "Long live the Emperor!", and resolved in celebrating. Hux, satisfied with his improvised speech, turned around and left the balcony, silently heading to his quarters, his loyal Knight by his side, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My visual representation of Hux' attire:  
> http://lagerthassword.tumblr.com/post/139078506948/parttimedragon-long-live-the-emperor
> 
> My visual representation of the scene of loyalty:  
> http://lagerthassword.tumblr.com/post/139170404868/working-on-my-emperorhuxknightkylo-fic-and-i
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! There is only one other chapter to go, which will be an epilogue of sorts.  
> Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
